Van Rook Plays with Dolls!
by Baron Finster Fan
Summary: Van Rook and Abbey try to capture a wolf cryptid for Baron Finster. Leonidas thinks his apprentice is seeing another man, so he decides to get even by stealing a voodoo doll.


DISCLAIMER - I do not own TSS.

VAN ROOK PLAYS WITH DOLLS?

''We will never find the rougarou!'' Van Rook griped as he and Abbey Grey searched in the Louisiana swamp. His apprentice began to comfort him by holding his muscular arm and resting her head on his shoulder. ''I'm certain we'll capture it soon'' she assured him.  
She never saw his skeptical expression because of his helmet. ''We can try to catch it tomorrow,'' she said. She pointed at a swamp house before entering it with him.

''At least we're the only ones here!'' she muttered while observing the empty building.  
She turned to Van Rook. ''We can attempt to catch the werewolf tomorrow, Leonidas,'' she said. He proceeded to remove his black boots and red-eyed mask. He placed them on the floor and sat on the bed. He got under the blanket while Abbey imitated him.

Leonidas continued to scowl as she kissed his face. He was still silent while she stroked his short black and grey hair. ''We searched for the rougarou all day. Baron Finster won't pay us if we fail to locate it,'' he said. Abbey proceeded to massage his shoulders in order to pacify him. ''Like I said, I'm sure we will find it!'' she spoke.

Van Rook glanced at her and smiled. He returned her kiss which caused her to blush.  
*I fell in love with you ever since you started working for me, apprentice.  
Perhaps I actually wished to replace my ex-girlfriend. Drew Saturday will never cherish me again. She walked out of my life when she discovered my true nature* he pondered.

The mercenaries began to osculate and embrace one another. ''I love you, Abbey'' he whispered. She smiled at his sincere tone. ''I don't know what I would do without you.  
Perhaps we are destined to remain together for eternity. Kiss me again,'' he said.

She was more than happy to obey. She eventually slept in Van Rook's muscular arms.  
Two hours later, the male mercenary opened his eyes. He gasped when he saw the empty area.  
''WHERE ARE YOU, ABBEY?'' he shouted. He never heard a reply.

Various horrible thoughts entered his dark mind against his will. ''Is she working for another person? Does she love another man? Where is she?'' he whispered. He seemed thoughtful while placing his hand under his unmasked face. *Perhaps she couldn't sleep and chose to wander through the Louisiana swamp!* he thought.

Van Rook's skeptical expression returned. He began to shake his head back and forth.  
*She is probably seeing someone else! I loved her!* he pondered. A very rare sad look formed on his face. It disappeared and became one of anger.

''She is not getting away with this! I'll punish her for hurting me!'' he whispered.  
His hand formed a fist as he snarled. He was thoughtful again. *I know what to do!  
She will never harm me again!* he mused.

Leonidas was alert when he heard Abbey's footsteps. He literally turned his back on her and closed his eyes. He could not bear to glance at her. He heard her removing her boots and small helmet. His scowl came back when she wrapped her arms around his upper body.  
He felt her lips against his cheek.

''I love you, Van Rook'' his apprentice whispered. She smirked and closed her eyes while he opened his slightly. He looked very hurt. Tears appeared in his dark optical organs.  
''I know you don't mean it, Abbey'' he whispered. He sobbed once before falling asleep.

The next day, Leonidas woke up and saw the empty area again. That was when he growled.  
*My apprentice is probably seeing another man. Why am I not surprised? I'll make sure she will never go behind my back again. She is going to be very sorry!* he mulled.

The Russian checked the dark pouch around his waist in order to see if he still had a photograph of Abbey Grey. He stared at the picture of the smiling young woman. His lower lip started to tremble while tears formed in his eyes again. He placed it back in the container.  
He pulled on his boots before donning his cracked mask. *You forced me to do this, apprentice!* he thought.

Van Rook departed from the small building. He switched on his jet pack and ascended.  
He supposed he could have searched for her, but did he really want to see her with someone else? He considered asking her where she was during the previous night.  
*What if she lied....again?* he pondered. He made up his mind and became one with the infinite sky.

Leonidas found himself approaching a voodoo priestess. He noticed the curious look on her face. He removed the picture of Abbey Grey from the pouch around his waist. He gave it to the woman. The Eastern European man watched her examine the photo. ''I need a voodoo doll!'' he explained.

She began to nod. ''You do know that whatever happens to the doll also happens to the person it resembles!'' she spoke. ''Yes'' Van Rook whispered while frowning. He viewed the priestess starting a fire and placing a figure near it. She chanted and danced before the figure. The Russian thought she looked ridiculous.

The mercenary was glad when the ritual ended. He gasped at the sight of the wax figure. *It looks exactly like my unmasked apprentice!* he thought. His grin happened to be evil as he held the doll. It vanished when the woman asked for her money. ''I thought it was free!'' he said.

The priestess began to scowl. She gasped as he departed with the figure. ''He will be very sorry!'' she muttered. She proceeded to put the fire out. Her frown became a cruel smile. Quiet laughter departed from her closed mouth.

Leonidas Van Rook returned to the swamp house. His eyes were wide when he saw Abbey sitting on the bed. She looked very surprised to see him. ''Where were you?'' she wished to know. ''That is none of your concern!'' he mumbled. ''I have a surprise for you, Leo'  
she smiled.

The mercenary looked skeptical again. *I don't wish to see your lover!* he thought.  
He viewed her standing and stepping outside. He removed the wax figure from the pouch.  
He walked over to the wall and started to bang the doll's head against it once.  
''Oh! I have a very bad headache!'' he heard Abbey groan.

His sadistic smile stretched from ear to ear. ''It works!'' he grinned before he twisted the figure's arm. He enjoyed hearing her screams. He turned to face her when she appeared again. He gasped as his eyes increased in size. ''YOU CAPTURED THE ROUGAROU'  
he screamed.

His apprentice winced while touching her injured arm and holding a chain around the bipedal wolf's neck. ''Yes. That's why I was gone a few times. I knew how much you wanted to capture the rougarou, so I decided to search for it alone. I wished to surprise you, Leonidas!'' she said. Van Rook was so surprised that he gasped again and dropped the statue. ''ABBEYYYYYYYY!'' he shrieked when the doll shattered.

THE END 


End file.
